


We Can't Be

by valkyrxe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst Ahead!, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrxe/pseuds/valkyrxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's perfect. She's not worthy.</p>
<p>She shouldn’t have done it. She loved him so much, but she left him all without another word, from him or even from her. Just a plain sorry and farewell. Nothing more, nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can't Be

A mug of unfinished tea was still placed on the table. No sound can be heard – aside from the cries she was letting out for almost the entire night. 

_❝Akashi Seijuro – about him and the lucky woman!❞_

T’was written all over the magazines and internet articles. It was no rumor – it was the truth. He was getting married, already, and what hurts to her the most was that it seemed like he never really moved on. She felt like it was all games and fun with their relationship. 

Well, she couldn’t blame him. It was she who broke up with him anyway.

> _“I…I don’t really deserve to have someone like yo-“_
> 
> _“Never say that.”_
> 
> _“No, let me explain, Seijur-“_
> 
> _“Don’t – just don’t say another word.”_

The tears she had been holding back started to fall. See? This is only one of the reasons why she’d do it. She’s too weak for someone so strong. There are many more reasons to have him leave. And to sum it all up:

He’s perfect. She’s not worthy.

> _“I’m sorry, but we can’t be. Goodbye.”_

She shouldn’t have done it. She loved him so much, but she left him all without another word, from him or even from her. Just a plain sorry and farewell. Nothing more, nothing less.

But it was for the better good. 

Or so she thought.

\---

> **Unknown Number**  
>  Calling  
>  End - **Answer**  
> 

His crimson brows raised as his phone flashed the following on the screen. An unknown number – it was really unusual, and although it might be another scam or threat for the company, a tiny voice in his head was telling him to answer it.

“Hello, Akashi Seijuro speaking.”

He still had his confidence written all over even it was just from the phone. There was no reply coming from the other line, and as he thought, he was going to end the call –

_“I’m…I’m really sorry for bothering you.”_

That voice. That voice that broke his heart just a few months ago. 

His heart and head was contradicting. His head was saying that he should end this already, but his heart was begging to stay. He remained silent, and a few seconds have passed, he already heard quiet sobs from the other line.

_“I…I’ve been thinking if you missed me.”_

Yes. I do.

 

_“Probably you didn’t…”_ A sad chuckle was then heard.

“What do you want?”

She seemed to be taken aback by his straight forwardness. For a moment, he thought that she’d hang up and just give up, but instead, she cried harder.

Don’t cry. This is what you wanted, right?

 

“If there’s nothing more-“

_“I still love you, Akashi-kun.”_

There it is. The words he was waiting for her to say ever since their break-up. How he wanted to ask the question to her, but she was already gone. It felt heavy, and for a while Akashi thought that she never really loved him the way he did, that’s why she’s giving up on their relationship. It made him angry – no, not for humiliating him, but hurting his feelings. It was genuine, the love he gave to her.

And her assurance right now – it was all too late.

“I’m sorry.”

He took a sharp breath and composed himself.

“You were the one who said it, right?”

_”Please, j-just give me a chance-“_

“I’m sorry. We can’t just be. Goodbye.”

And then he hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in ao3! This is actually from my DA account. I hope you enjoyed?


End file.
